crpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
Welcome to cRPG guide for beginners! We're glad you decided to try one of the most popular mods for Mount & Blade: Warband which adds persistent multiplayer and an online campaign. In this guide you will find everything you need to know to fully understand basic mechanics of cRPG and be able to compete with more experienced players. Guide covers such aspects as controls, character progression, equipment, marketplace and much more. Before you start 'Requirements' In order to play cRPG mod you have to: #Own legitimate copy of Mount & Blade: Warband Can be purchased HERE #Have original game installed on your computer. #Download cRPG Launcher Installation Installation of cRPG mod doesn't require any particular knowledge of games modding. Follow these easy steps: #Download latest version of cRPG Launcher HERE. #Put exe ''file you downloaded where you can easily find it as it is the only way to launch cRPG mod. (desktop would be a good choice) #Make sure checkbox '''WSE2 Beta' is checked. #Click Play cRPG '''and then '''Yes '''when asked. #cRPG will start automatically after being downloaded. '''Registration Registration in cRPG mod is relatively easy. To register: #Follow this link: cRPG Registration. #Choose a unique name for your character (can be changed later). #Create a character in game with the same name you chose in Step 2 and join any cRPG server. (check Compatible with module on servers list to find official servers easier) #In game chat you will see a message Your new password for this player and/or account is: **** Remember this 4 digit code! #Enter your 4 digit password and repeat your character name on registration page. #Create your website account. Rules You have to read official cRPG rules. If you break one expect consequences. Remember: Ignorance of law excuses no one! You can find full list of official cRPG rules HERE 'Ban Requests' If a player breaks the rule you're able to report him. To do so you need to start a thread in Ban Section on official forum. For EU servers use EU Ban Request For NA servers use NA Ban Request Please use special form when reporting a player: *Name of your character involved. *Name of offending character(s). *Time and server, as accurately as possible. *Written description of what happened, the whole story. Also what happened before and after. *Why you think the offender did what he did. *Multiple Screenshots. *Names of players who witnessed what happened. First Steps Joining Server Assuming you've already registered your cRPG account you probably can't wait to start your very own adventure in persistent world of Calradia. When you join a server you're free to choose desired team. Although, if chosen team counts more players than the other you will be moved automatically. On the next screen you can choose your equipment that you have in your inventory. More on that later. To spawn you have to check the box Ready to Spawn! Controls Default Mount & Blade: Warband controls apply in cRPG mod. Some specific keys are: You can change all keys in game Options - Controls. Basic Mechanics Blocking The blocking in cRPG mod is based on the original blocking mechanic in Mount & Blade: Warband. To block, click Right Mouse Button (RMB) and either move your mouse to the direction you want to block an attack from or press the movement keys (WASD) in that direction. You can choose between either option of blocking in Options - Battle - Block Control. Even if you're an experienced Warband player, consider using a shield to block before collecting enough gold to buy decent equipment and try other melee weapons that require active blocking skills. Keep in mind that cRPG combat is much more punishing, yet much more rewarding than in Native Multiplayer. Nudge In cRPG mod you're able to nudge another player by pressing V'' by default. Nudge is a form of light hit that deals little to no damage but interrupts your opponent's action, causes short stagger and can lead to a knockdown under certain circumstances. There is a 5 seconds cooldown between each nudge attempt. There are 3 types of nudge in cRPG: *'Normal Nudge''' - simply press V'' to trigger. Causes a very short stagger. Can lead to knockdown if yout opponent is jumping, kicking or aiming with any type of ranged weapon. You can perform a normal nudge with any weapon, including your fists and ranged weapons. *'Attack Nudge''' - hold attack (LMB) and press V'' to trigger. Causes a longer stagger than a normal nudge and can lead to a knockdown if your opponent is holding an attack while walking backwards. Can be performed only with melee weapons. *'Defend Nudge '- hold block (''RMB) and press V'' to trigger. Can't be used with Two-Handed or ranged weapons. Pushes opponent away. '''Rolling' After being knocked down, you can roll to move away from the enemy and avoid further damage by double-tapping either A or D. To roll double tap A '''or '''D to roll left or right. It is not easy to perform for new players as it requires instant action after knockdown and no other key can be pressed before or during the roll. Chambering Chambering is a form of blocking by using attack instead of conventional block. When your opponent attacks you need to perform attack in opposite direction if it's a swing (attack left if opponent attacks right) and same direction if it's an overhead attack or a stab. This will lead to blocking opponent's attack and instantly hitting him back. Chambering is considered to be one of the most advanced fighting mechanics but you can try and master it on Duel server. Game Modes * Battle Mode Two teams fight against each other. Players have only one life per round and respawn when one of the teams was eliminated. * Siege Mode One team has to capture the flag inside a castle within a certain time while the other team fights them off. Killed attackers respawn immediately, defenders with a short delay. * Defend the Virgin In this co-op game mode your team has to protect the Virgin. Each round consists of three waves of enemies and every round gets more challenging with tougher enemies. * Rageball Rageball is a football like game mode where the focus is on playing the ball and scoring goals with occasional fighting going on. You can find more information in the guide. * Duel Mode Challenge other players to a duel and work your way to the top of the duel ladder. Character Character customization is one of the basic mechanics that distinguish cRPG from other multiplayer mods. You can find most used and interesting character builds in Character Builds. Character Types There are three types of characters in cRPG mode. You can read brief description below and explanation on every aspect of it later. * Hero - Your character in Strategus 'mode. Hero can Respec only with 20% xp points loss. More on that later. * '''Normal '- Character that can be retired in order to receive a heirloom point and use free respec every seven days. * '''STF - Skip The Fun character that always has level 35 and is able to be respecced as many times as you want. Downside of STF characters is not being able to retire to receive a heirloom point. Good for testing Character Builds. Leveling System In cRPG you gain xp (experience points) and gold every tick. When round starts you gain your first and second ticks after 30 seconds (ex. 6:30 and 6:00 minutes on round clock). You gain ticks every minute afterwards (ex. 5:00 and 4:00 minutes on round clock). With every tick you gain 3000xp. Other mechanic implemented in cRPG is multiplier which is gained by winning a round or showing the best performance in single round. As name suggests multiplier multiplies your gain of xp and gold. Every round you win you gain +1 multiplier but when your team loses your multiplier is reset. Maximum multiplier is x5 which gives us: *'x1' - 3000 xp *'x2' - 6000 xp *'x3' - 9000 xp *'x4' - 12000 xp *'x5' - 15000 xp When you gain specific amount of xp your cherecter levels up. With each level you get Skill Points and Attribute points to distribute. Attribute points Attribute points can be invested into either Strength (STR) or Agility (AGI). You gain one attribute point per level, but you can also convert two skill points into one attribute point. Each level in STR increases your health by 1, slightly increases your attack power and allows you to wield heavier weapons and armor. The amount of STR required to wield any piece of equipment is listed on the shop screen, and ranges from little to no STR required (0-7) to a max of 24. Most weapons can be wielded with less than 20 STR, but it is still wise to have somewhere between 18 to 24 STR on a high level build. Each level in AGI makes you move a little faster and gives you a small amount of weapon points (scroll down for a guide on weapon points). While either attribute by itself confers few advantages, they are necessary to improve one's skill levels to any smidgen of usefulness. Every three levels in an attribute allows one to invest one more point into any given skill (except Horse Archery, which requires six), with the baseline being one point. Each attribute commands individual skills, which means that, for example, the investment potential for Weapon Master (an AGI skill) cannot be increased by leveling STR. Below is a list detailing which skills belong to which attribute: Weapon Master - AGI Athletics - AGI Riding - AGI Iron Flesh - STR Shield - AGI Horse Archery - AGI Power Strike - STR Power Draw - STR Power Throw - STR For a detailed guide on the function of each skill and skill points, scroll down (insert link here, cant do it from phone) Weapon points Weapon points are determined by the skill named Weapon Master (WM) and the attribute Agility (AGI), and are essential to effectively wield any weapon in cRPG. There are six different weapon proficiencies that can be invested in with weapon points: one handed weapons (1h), two handed weapons (2h), polearms (pole), throwing weapons (throw), bows, and crossbows (xbow). The amount of weapon points you have invested in any specific weapon type determines your weapon proficiency (WPF). The higher your WPF, the better you can wield any weapon of the type you've chosen. Your WPF has multiple effects on the manner in which you wield your weapon: for melee weapons (1h, 2h, Pole), the higher your WPF the faster you swing and the harder you hit. For ranged weapons (throwing, bow, xbow), you shoot faster and hit harder. The break point to be able to wield any weapon type with any amount of effectiveness is 100 WPF (which means the weapon you are wielding will perform exactly as its info sheet describes, no more no less). Of course, higher values will keep improving the speed and strength of your weapons, but the amount of weapon points required for each point in your WPF increases exponentially. The optimal value for your WPF on your preferred weapon type is between 120-150, but you can have a more even spread if you plan on using two or more weapon types (although it is important to note that it is unwise to overspecialize, as you will underperform without an unreasonable investment into WM). Aditionally, wearing heavier armor negatively impacts your WPF. The only way to counter this is by investing into the Ironflesh skill and/or sticking to light armor. Remember, acquiring weapon points takes time, especially on a new character. Don't worry if you have trouble dealing significant damage upon anyone using decent armor right off the bat! Skill points Skill points can be invested onto a variety of different skills that can significantly augment your combat capabilities. You gain one skill point per level, but you can convert one attribute point into two skill points (and vice versa). Each skill is managed by a specific attribute (either STR or AGI), and can only be invested in by one point per three levels in its respective attribute (the exception being Horse Archery, which requires six). Below is a list determining the function of each skill and the attribute it belongs to: AGI: Weapon Master (WM) - Gives you level*20+55 weapon points per skill point invested upon it. As described above, these weapon points can be invested into a specific weapon proficiency (WPF) to increase your attack speed and damage when using any weapon belonging to its proficiency (1h, 2h, Pole, Throw, Bow, & Xbow). WM is the most cost effective way to acquire weapon points, and should be significantly invested upon for any build. AGI: Athletics (ATH) - Increases your movement speed on foot per skill point invested upon it. Pretty self explanatory. Sounds rather mundane, but is very important for even the bulkiest plated knight to maneuver through the battlefield without being utterly outpaced by a more limber foe. As with WM, every build should have at the very least a small amount of ATH. AGI: Riding - Increases the movement speed, maneuverability and hit points of your steed while mounted per skill point invested upon it. Also determines which sort of horse you can ride, with more powerful steeds requiring a higher riding skill. Obviously essential for any horseman, but unecessary otherwise. STR: Ironflesh (IF) - Increases your health by 2 points and decreases the negative impact heavy armor has on WPF per skill point invested upon it. Many people swear by this skill, but its usefulness is limited to those donning heavy armor and big weapons, as it is much less useful to classes with shields or lighter armor. Still, consider investing spare points into this skill for a nice boost in survivability. AGI: Shield - Reduces damage to shields by 8% per level, along with improving shield speed and coverage from projectiles per skill point invested upon it. This skill is also necessary to wield higher tier shields, ranging from piss-poor barrel covers (0-1 shield skill) to the absolute burliest plated shields (5 shield skill). Much like Riding, this skill is a staple for its class but of little use otherwise. AGI: Horse Archery (HA) - Reduces the WPF penalty for using ranged weapons (bow, xbow, throwing) while mounted by 10% per skill point invested upon it. Unlike all other skills, HA requires 6 levels in its respective attribute to be invested upon rather than 3. This severely limits this skill's usefulness, as it is almost completely unviable to have an effective horse archer build. Therefore, do not invest upon this skill if you plan on using an effective build. STR: Power Strike (PS) - Increases melee damage by 8% per skill point invested upon it. Completely necessary for any melee build, and still very much important for even the frailest of bowmen. Good luck dealing any significant melee damage without at least 5 points invested into this skill. STR: Power Draw (PD) - Increases bow damage by 14% per skill point invested upon it. However, this bonus is capped at 4 points above a bow's difficulty of use, which is also determined by this skill. Again, like Riding and Shield, a staple for its class but useless to anyone else. STR: Power Throw (PT) - Increases throwing weapon damage by 10% per skill point invested upon it. Also necessary to wield higher difficulty throwing weapons (5 being the max neccessary). Again, a staple for its class, useless to anyone else. PLAYER NOTES: Add notes here that contain advice on suggestions for PS, IF, WM breakpoints and so on. 'Useful Features' 'New Character' You can create unlimited number of characters in cRPG. You do not require cRPG site to do so, simply create a character in game and join any official cRPG server. Your new character will appear on Character Selection screen on c-rpg.net. 'Retiring' When you reach level 35 you're able to retire your character and receive a Heirloom Point. This Heirloom Point (lp) can be invested upon any piece of gear (called "looming"), boosting its stats, changing the color of its name (+1=green, +2=blue, +3=purple) and adding a descriptive adjective that signifies that it is loomed (e.g.: a War Spear loomed once would be called a "Deadly War Spear" with green text and have its speed, thrust, and swing damage boosted by one point). Although these benefits are small, items can be loomed up to three times, which can make a very noticeable difference on your combat performance. However, acquiring enough lps to loom all of your armor and weapons is a long and arduous process. As such, most clans provide free loomed gear in their armouries, allowing you to fight with better equipment without much sacrifice. Of course, armoury items can only be lent temporarily, and as such you should not rely on them completely. If you're wondering what will improve once you heirloom an item, simply check its stat page on the shop to figure out which stats will increase by how much on what heirloom level. Remember, loomed equipment is very useful, but not essential! In the end, a skilled warrior will always defeat a less skilled foe, no matter how flashy or well crafted his armaments may be! Another bonus for retiring is gaining Generation. After each retire your character will receive 90xp 'more each tick with base multiplier (x1). Bonus xp can be applied only 15 times per character which means that after retiring your character 15 times you will receive '''4350xp '''per tick with x1 multiplier and retiring next time won't increase xp gain. If your character has reached level 35 you can retire HERE. 'Respec A respec, which is an abbreviated form of the word "respecialize," will wipe all of the stats of your character and allow you to re-invest them however you please. This action is very useful if you want to try a new build without losing all of the XP on your character, as you keep all of your items and money as well. However, a respec can only be done for free once every seven days on a normal character. If you want to respec again before the 7 day mark, you will lose 20% of all the experience you have earned, which can potentially set you back by a level or two and certainly deletes a lot of the time you spent grinding. Hero characters can respec as well, but they cannot do it for free, always suffering from the 20% penalty if they decide to do it. STF characters can respec as much as they want, as they do not have a time limit between respecs. 'Deleting' If you so desire, you can delete your character and all the progress he has accrued. However, you will also lose all of the items, gold, XP, and lp you may have on that character, so if you want to keep all that transfer it to another character! 'Title' A title is just that: a word that describes a position you hold or some sort of accomplishment. They serve no use other than announcing your arrival onto any server by listing your name and title in purple text. As such, they are quite honestly a waste of time and/or money to acquire except for bragging rights or for a humorous purpose. Titles can be earned in three different ways. For the first one you must win an auction in the marketplace that will grant you a specific pre-selected title (such as "_____, the protector of the virgin" or "_____, the sorrowful defender of the flag"). If you win the auction, you must pay 10% of the winning bid every month or you will lose the title. The second way requires you to hold one or more fiefs in Strategus. This will grant you the title of "_____, Lord/Lady of name(s) here." The third way requires you to have retired your character multiple times and have a high level (above 35). You will earn the title of "Veteran/Master/Grandmaster/Legendary _____" with each title corresponding to level 36/37/38/39. All titles require a significant investment of time and/or money to acquire. Don't worry, you can make a name for yourself without relying on a flashy title to do it for you! 'Tips and Tricks' easy-to-understand explanation of buffs and debuffs of different skills, wpf and other stuff that wasn't essential in sections above but not too complicated since it's beginner's guide. You have advanced section for smart rocket science. 'Equipment' Equipment is essential in order to survive in cRPG mod. If your goal is improving your performance always wear a good gear instead of rugs. Buying equipment requieres gold. You gain gold same way you gain xp, by playing on server and waiting for ticks. Base gold gain is 60 which makes it: *'x1' - 60 gold *'x2' - 120 gold *'x3' - 180 gold *'x4' - 240 gold *'x5' - 300 gold 'Shop' In shop you can buy all equipment in cRPG excluding tournament special items. All items are grouped into categories and you're able to search for specific items using left menu. Under every item you'll find most needed statistics of particular item. Clicking on item will open a window with further information such as Upkeep or Selling Value. 'Upkeep' After your initial upkeep-free period for beginners is over, some of your items might break at the end of a round. Broken items receive diverse reductions in their stats unless they are repaired for a fee of 14.3% of their shop price. It is generally recommended to switch automatic repair on, so you do not have to manually repair your items every time via the website. However, watch your gold closely, so you do not accidentally equip too expensive items that make you go broke. Whether an item breaks depends on various factors: 1) Time. The longer the round takes, the more likely it is that an item breaks. 2) WPF. The more WPF you have in the category of an item, the less likely it is that it breaks. Keep in mind that the highest value among your melee WPF is applied to all melee weapons regardless of whether they are 1h, 2h or polearm. However, this synergy between WPF classes does not apply to ranged weapons. Armor, horses, shields, arrows and bolts are naturally unaffected by WPF. 3) Number of equips. If you equip the same item more than once in your inventory, the chance of breakage increases. This is especially important for projectiles, since most players equip several quivers at once. A common way to address upkeep is equipping light armor and cheap weapons on x1, and successively equipping more expensive items on higher multipliers. 'Marketplace' On Marketplace players are able to trade items, gold and Heirloom Points with other players. To find desired offers easily you may use left menu which to sort listings. Be aware when accepting an offer! Always check an offer twice since it might be a scam. If you someone scammed you it is possible to get a refund by creating a thread explaining your problem HERE. 'Trades' how to find what you want sorting and stuff why you gotta check offers before accepting (avoiding Richy) 'Auction' why placing your stuff on auction is useless what other dank stuff you can buy 'Listing Offers' If you want to buy or sell items the only way is to list an offer on Marketplace. Keep in mind that all transactions are made by players, don't expect quick response unless you've already discussed an offer with potential buyer. To list your offer: *Click Marketplace *Then click Offers (left menu) *Choose Add Trade (top of the screen) *In Offered Items choose an item you wish to sell (or choose amount of Loom Points or Gold) *In Requested Items choose an item yo wish to buy (or choose amount of Loom Points or Gold) *Click Add and wait for someone to accept your offer 'Clans' what the heck is clans not too much, there's a guide to clan here (or will be): Clans 'Joining a Clan' tiny guide about joining a clan add pictures please Link to Peasants United and why joining it is a good idea (it's not if you're bold enough to join some more pro clan) 'Strategus' what is strat and why you gotta play crpg for some time before playing strat Strategus Guide 'Help' 'Players you can ask for help' 'Questions and Answers' To ask questions please go there: Questions. For frequently asked questions go there: FAQ.